1. Field
The present utility model relates to a blind hinge used for furniture.
2. Background of the Prior Art
On May 17, 2006, Chinese patent (patent number: CN2780937Y) disclosed a blind hinge for furniture door which can make regulation in three-dimensional direction, comprising a movable base which can be fixed on the door body, an adjustable base which can be fixed on the door frame and a rotary arm which is connected between the movable base and the adjustable base, wherein the adjustable base comprises a base plate which can be fixed on the door frame, a middle plate which is designed to slide up and down on the base plate and a upper regulating plate which is designed to slide forward or backward on the middle plate, that is to say, the base on the door frame is designed as three-layer plate structure; The plates are formed through alloy casting and then riveted with the lower-layer regulating plate through re-extrusion. Although the production process of this utility model is simple, this process brings hidden troubles to the quality of hinge. After the alloy casting has undergone re-extrusion, there are changes in the internal structure of such material, such as loose and cracking. Therefore, it is difficult to guarantee the reliability of riveting between the alloy casting and the upper-layer regulating plate, so that the hinge does not have high strength and the door sheet may easily drop. In addition, this utility model has such deficiencies as short service life, complicated structure, many required assembly parts and high manufacturing and maintenance costs. Therefore, it is necessary to make further improvement.